The Drunk Dancer
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: Annabeth visits Roy's place after a day in Star City with her dance crew. She drinks some soda she found in his fridge. Since when did ginger ale taste like alcohol?Contains lime and I consider this a high T but not so close to M. R/R please!Roy/Annabeth


Annabeth visits Roy's place after a day in Star City with her dance crew. She drinks some soda she found in his fridge but weird things start happening… Since when did ginger ale taste like alcohol? I had this pop into my head when I was drinking Ginger Ale, it really tasted like alcohol and I was like I got a story idea! So that's it.

This story contains underage drinking,Roy's foul language,and a touchy Annabeth. It has a bit of lime in it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice except my own character Annabeth Wayne/ Midknight and the dance crew.

And one more thing: Drink responsibly people! Always drink responsibly!

* * *

Annabeth opened the door easily and stood from her crouched position as she put her lock picking kit away. Smiling in satisfaction, she closed the door behind her and pulled her phone from her costumes pocket and dialed Roy's number. Since she was in his apartment, she might as well call him and tell him not to bring over any girls.

Dropping her bag on the couch, she followed suit and waited for Roy to answer.

"_Hello? Annabeth, what's wrong?"_ Roy's voice came over the receiver and Annabeth grinned.

"Nothing really just sitting in your apartment; nice place BTW," Annabeth told him as she waited for him to pick up on her words.

"_Cool then, I have to get back to work-Wait! How did you get into my apartment?" _Roy yelled, Annabeth fell to the ground as she laughed. Ah, Roy was too funny sometimes.

"Because I'm awesome, and besides picking locks aren't that hard. I just came back from a dance competition in Star and I don't want to stay at the hotel with the other dancers, so I was wondering if I could stay with you for a night and catch up. But if not-"Annabeth explained, but she was cut off as Roy pressed the keypad over on his end, causing a high pitched noise to sound in Annabeth's ear.

"_Sure, it's alright._ I_ should've known, how long are you staying in the city?" _Roy questioned. Annabeth counted off in her head and answered.

"Three days. We're participating in the freestyle, classical, group lyrical and solo lyrical. We just did the freestyle today so we're doing the other three over the next few days."

"_Alright, I'll be finished my shift around eight. Can you last for an hour?"_

"Yes, I'm sure I can find something to occupy myself with. And you never got around to telling me where you work; maybe I'll go and visit you at your job over the next hour." Annabeth teased, she fixed the hat the she had on and lay down on the couch. Deciding against it since she didn't know exactly _what _Roy did on the couch she opted for sitting instead.

"_At a gym…"_ Roy mumbled. Annabeth smirked and raised an eyebrow, this was too good.

"As what? The person that tells people what machine does what for where?"

"_Actually no,"_ Roy snapped._ "I work at a sports gym for kids where they come to play sports for the team, it's like PAL. But with a wider range of activities__.__"_

Annabeth recoiled as a reflex and smiled as she thought of her best friend working with kids. Roy may not have seemed like the type to deal with kids well but when he was watching her for the first year that she was taken in by Bruce, he was the greatest older brother figure she could have. He always held Annabeth in a special place that no one would be able to compare to. And Annabeth wouldn't have it any other way.

The first year was a bit rough though. Since Annabeth had to go through intense training in order to get her to channel the anger for the man she assaulted into fighting, Roy and Black Canary helped her. Black Canary was her mother and taught her the things that Bruce and Alfred wouldn't be able to, which was why she had such a good relationship with the blonde. It also explained as to why she wasn't affected too badly by her Black Canary cries, it still hurt but just not as much as it would've.

"That's amazing Roy, it's really great. It's good practice just in case you ever have kids of your own." Annabeth told him, she walked around his apartment and took in the normality of it. Pale walls, a burgundy carpet with a black sofa. A coffee table in the center of the living room but no TV.

"Ha-ha,"Roy laughed sarcastically._"I'm_ _not__ having kids._" Annabeth snorted, and plopped herself back down onto the sofa.

"Of course, it's still great that you're doing that."

"_The kids are worth it, the pays good too. Even though the managers a bitch, it's worth it for them."_

"We have a lot to talk about then. I'll let you go so you can get back to work, see you soon." Annabeth said, she ended the call and threw her phone back into her bag. Sighing, she decided to hack into a Wi-Fi connection nearby and get onto the internet. Her iPhone was just about dead and she didn't really feel like getting out her charger, and she did need to webcam Dick to tell him about the first day of competition.

Taking her laptop from its case, she opened it and noticed a small crack that the corner of her screen. Dick was as good as dead. Annabeth had let him use her laptop for a project since his was broken from him deciding it would be smart to do some programming in a tree, so most likely her laptop almost had the same fate.

With an irritated huff Annabeth walked over to the fridge while Skype set up the chat with Dick and the now included Wally, since he was her number one fan of her dancing style.

She spotted a few things that she could make and then made a mental note to go shopping before the red hot head got home. Then she spotted ginger ale, her favorite drink after a competition. Taking the green bottle, she took a long swig. After she swallowed the drink, she coughed. The back of her throat burned and it brought tears to her eyes.

"That didn't feel too good. But then again, the brand that Alfred buys is the same way… And Alfred's vision is perfect for his age…"Annabeth wondered, she shrugged it off and resumed her drink as she saw her brother and best friends faces pop up on her computer screen.

"_Annabeth!"_ they exclaimed in unison, they were both grinning and the said brunet rolled her eyes.

* * *

Roy unlocked his door and entered the apartment; he dropped his keys on the hook beside the door, took off his jacket and stripped himself of the blue and black uniform shirt he wore for the sports gym. The auburn archer grimaced as he saw a forming bruise on his ribcage. Having to break up a fight between two fourteen years old were never fun unless the kids actually knew how to fight. But one of the kids actually managed to land a punch on him before he pinned him to the ground.

Hearing a giggle, Roy looked back up and felt a dull warmness rise to his face.

There sitting on his couch was Annabeth, who was still in her dance costume that consisted of dark blue boy shorts with fishnets underneath and white knee high socks. She wore a silver sequined tank top that was cut short in the front and longer in the back with a black fedora with Gotham Academy's crest on the side. The shortly cut shirt gave a good view of Annabeth's stomach that was lean from the dancing but Roy knew that Annabeth had muscles, they just wouldn't show.

Roy coughed; he _needed_ to get that thought out of his mind. Annabeth was like his _sister_ for Christ's sake! Annabeth looked up and grinned, her own blue eyes looked glazed over and her smile looked different as well.

"Roy! ~" Annabeth exclaimed, she stood from the couch and waltzed over. She added a sway to her hips and threw her arms around the taller teens neck. Roy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he smelled something strange on his friend, she was being unusually sultry. She was only like this in her dancing when the song called for it.

"I missed you…So much you have no idea!" Annabeth said as she pulled away, Roy's eyes widened. Her words were slurred and there was an unmistakable flush to her face.

Oh shit… This was not looking too well for him now.

"Annabeth, have you been drinking? Where did you-how did you get drunk?" Roy asked he set his hands on her shoulders to steady her slight swaying. Annabeth looked up and took off her fedora; she slapped his hands away and skipped back to the couch. She was giggling way too much to be sober.

Oh yeah, Annabeth was definitely drunk.

"I-I'm not drunk! I… I just feel like I'm on Cloud Nine! Wee!" Annabeth giggled, she patted the seat beside her and threw her arms in the air as If she was on a roller coaster. Sighing deeply, Roy walked over and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down.

"Bruce is going to kill me. His daughter… Drunk. I'm f-Hey!" Roy cried out as he felt himself being pushed back harshly and Annabeth crawled onto him, she straddled his hips and smiled down to him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are friggin' sexy? Because Roy Harper, you are one hot guy." Annabeth murmured before she kissed him deeply. Roy gasped and allowed Annabeth unwanted access into his mouth. Annabeth's tongue found its way into his mouth and drifted around before rubbing teasingly against Roy's own.

"A-Anna B! Cut it out!" Roy protested, trying to push the said girl from him. But Roy had to admit, Annabeth was a natural.

Even Roy was known as a god to the ladies, he didn't want to add statutory rapist to the list! But he would really be seen as the victim right? Annabeth came onto _him _drunk. But then again, she was drunk off of _his_ booze that was in _his_ apartment that _wasn't locked up_. So it would really be Roy's fault for Annabeth's drunken state.

Annabeth hummed in protest and rolled her hips, she lightly kissed at his neck and giggled as she heard him groan in defeat at the mental war he was having. Her hands traveled his chest, one thing to start doing: wear undershirts!

"Annabeth seriously, stop this! You're drunk, underage and Bruce's fucking daughter! I like my life so far if you haven't no-Mph!" Roy's sentence was cut off as Annabeth's lips covered his again; her surprisingly soft finger tips drew ghostly circles along his abs. Roy groaned involuntarily and tried to pushed Annabeth off of him without hurting her.

She raked her nails across his abs, earning her a moan from the older teen beneath her. She giggled again and murmured against his neck.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just perfectly fine." The flush on her face was brighter. Roy had to end this now before something serious happened. Raising his knee in between Annabeth's legs, he hooked a hand under her knee and turned the tables. She was pinned and Roy quickly stood from the girl.

"Annabeth Belle Jones Wayne, you're _drunk_!" Roy shouted, earning Annabeth's attention. Dazed blue eyes matched angry ones." I really don't want to have to go to Bruce and tell him why his daughter is drunk!"

A head ache started to form in Annabeth's head as she leaned forward and clutched at her forehead. Suddenly everything came crashing down on the brunet dancer. Annabeth's glazed eyes drifted over to the now empty green bottle and glared at it intensely. Damn the stupid green bottle that looked and tasted like ginger ale.

"I did _not_ just come onto you..." Annabeth said lowly. Roy fell to the floor with an exhausted breath. He looked back up to see Annabeth leaning back against the sofa; her fists were clenched tightly against her forehead.

"You did, if you haven't noticed the bruises on my lips and the red marks on my abs." Roy said as he pointed to both. Annabeth groaned loudly as she leaned onto her knees, she murmured something about the choreography and went into silence. She rubbed her temples and knew that a hang over was going to bite her in the ass in the morning.

"At least I know one thing though," Annabeth started, holding her chin in her hand as she looked to Roy with half lidded eyes.

"What?" Roy asked warily, he stood and backed away.

"I'm able to turn you on." Annabeth enunciated each word with a point of her finger. Roy paled and sighed deeply.

"Go cool off; I'm sure the booze is wearing off fast." Roy told her, Annabeth did as was told and went to shower.

* * *

~Next Day~

Roy stood next to a tired looking Annabeth as she grinned sheepishly to her pissed off team mates. She just finished explaining to the captain as to why she was so late to see her friends solo lyrical. The captain whispered something into her ear and Annabeth nodded, the older teen smiled approvingly and looked back to the team.

"Let's get moving!" he said, one of the girls walked toward the stage while the others went to their seats. Behind Roy was a very angry and very scary Bruce along with Dick and Wally.

"Roy, we need to talk." Bruce said, he clasped a hand onto the auburn's shoulder and applied a bone crushing pressure. Roy wanted to hiss in pain, but he didn't want to give Daddy Bat's the satisfaction. Seeing her father, Annabeth took quiet steps back and bumped into someone. Turning around, the brunet dancer saw Ollie and Dinah standing there with disapproving looks. Ollie's arms were folded tightly and his eyes burned into Annabeth's.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." Ollie mocked Bruce's tone and Annabeth paled slightly before regaining her composure and nodding. Annabeth figured she'd have to face her consequences instead of trying to slip away and anyone was better than a pissed off Bruce. Wally and Dick exchanged glances before running off to catch the show.

Roy and Annabeth looked to each other before Annabeth passed on a silent message.

"It was nice knowing you Roy." Annabeth mouthed before they were led to different parts of the backstage.

At the end of the day, neither Roy nor Annabeth ever came in contact with one another. They didn't even look at the other. After the talk with the others guardians, it was made clear that Annabeth was never to come to Star City unless it was Gotham Academy Dance related. If she needed to come as Midknight then Batman himself would accompany her or Green Arrow would escort her around since it was in fact his city.

But Roy was grateful for one thing. He wasn't killed or arrested or maimed. Just in fear for his life. And Annabeth went back to the hotel where the rest of her crew was staying; she decided not to ever go into other peoples fridges again.


End file.
